Silver Fists
The Silver Fists are an Imperial Fist Succesor Chapter of the Ultima Founding, originally formed of Primaris Space Marines created from Rogal Dorn's gene-seed who served as part of Roboute Guilliman's Unnumbered Sons during the Indomitus Crusade. After the returned Primarch's Crusade came to an end, the Silver Fists were formed and based near the Sebastus system, where they began recruiting and strengthening their numbers. Having studied recorded tactical engagement logs of the Imperial Fists, the Crimson Fists and even the Black Templars chapters that were available to them, they have developed their own strategies to intervene in both xenos' and Chaos forces' attacks on populated worlds and strategically valuable locations. Chapter History During the late years of the Indomitus Crusade, Chapter Master Solomon Bas, then a Lieutenant within Guilliman's Unnumbered Sons forces, displayed impressive leadership and tactical capabilities, when he successfully spearheaded an operation to intervene in an invasion by forces of the Iron Warriors trying to reclaim the planet Sebastus IV, on which their Primarch, the Olympian Perturabo, had been defeated in the Iron Cage conflict with the Imperial Fists and the Ultramarines. Bas was commended for his actions, which led to Guilliman commanding the Lieutenant to remain near the Sebastus system, to reinforce it's defenses and safeguard it by founding and commanding a new Space Marine Chapter: The Silver Fists. The Chapter settled on a populated planet in outskirts of the System, where they quickly began recruiting individuals to strengthen their ranks. In a matter of years, the chapter had attained a fully forged chapter of Space Marines. Not long after, however, aware of overwhelming and relentless attacks of Orks, Tyranids and Traitor Astartes in the nearby subsectors, the Silver Fists decided they could not simply stand by and let the onslaught of these dreaded foes of mankind carry on. Chapter Master Bas decided to uproot the Chapter from their homeworld and engage the enemies attacking the planets belonging to the Imperium within proximity of the Sebastus system. They would do so on their new fleet, spearheaded by their Battle Barge, the Arx Argenrum, a worthy vessel to carry the Chapter's forces through the void and to worlds in need of aid. Chapter Homeworld Chapter Organisation Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs The Silver Fists are as fiercely loyal to and devoted to the protection of the Imperium as their progenitors, the Imperial Fists. They believe it to be their sacred duty, bestowed to them by The Emperor of Mankind, to protect it's people from the threats of vile xenos and heretics, as they consider them the true heart and soul of mankind, destined for a glorious future. The Silver Fists have on numerous occations made sacrifices to prevent the annihilation of human populations and It is rumoured, that in the early days after the chapter's founding, the Silver Fists' leaders believed in an old ideology, designated as "The Imperial Truth", which seemingly denies The Emperor's divinity. While no proof of this claim exists, the rumour alone has garnered a variable amount of attention from the Inquisition, which has send representitives on more than one occation to investigate the chapter. Chapter Gene-Seed Being successors to the Imperial Fists, the Silver Fists have a natural affinity for siege tactics and defensive strategies, and they share the proud and pragmatic attitude of their peirs. As Primaris Marines, the Silver Fists also have the added advantage of generally experiencing no flaws within their gene-seed. Only one account of a Silver Fist astartes experiencing mutation and surviving exists. Notable Silver Fists *'Chapter Master Solomon Bas:' The stoic leader of the Silver Fists chapter. An Astartes of few, but considered words and, in many regards, a true son of Dorn. *'Captain Kirwin Kowal:' The brash and stubborn captain of the Silver Fists' 2nd company. Kowal shares a strong bond with the Chapter Master, yet they are sometimes at odds with eachother due to the contrasts between Bas's composure and Kowal's eagerness. The captain suffers from a minor mutation within his Magnificat, something incredibly rare amongst his Primaris peers, which has rendered him only the height and size of a regular Astartes. Having overcome this deviancy and earned his high rank within the chapter, Kirwin Kowal has earned the nickname "The Tenacious Silver Fist". *'Chaplain Tiberius Flynn:' Serving as the spiritual leader of The Silver Fists' second company, Tiberius Flynn is a charismatic figure, known for his "fiery words of encouragement" with which he stokes the flames of passion and hope within his Battle Brothers. He is also, incidentally, fond of incendiary weaponry, and so wields a Flamer in battle. *'Master Librarian Deimos Walaine:' The Chapter Master's oldest friend and closest ally after having served together since the early days of the Indomitus Crusade, Deimos is a mighty psyker, infamous for his immense hatred of any and all xenos races, a feeling not commonly shared amongst the Silver Fists. *'Brother Exion: ' Sergeant Zavael Exion valianty gave his life during a skirmish battle against Ork invaders on an Agri-World, but his remains were recovered in time for him to be interred within a cyborganic sarcophagus. He is considered a hero and a symbol of hope and honour to his Battle Brothers and so he now serves, even in death, as the first of the chapter's Redemptor Pattern Dreadnoughts. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Silver Fists primarily wear yellow coloured power armour. Their left fists, the top of the poleyns (knee guards) and the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard are coloured Silver. A black coloured squad specialty symbol stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) indicates squad specialty. Silver Fist Space Marines does not depict squad assignment on their armor, but a black coloured roman numeral is stenciled on the left poleyn to indicate company assignment on the armor of the Space Marines in that company. Chapter Badge The Silver Fists' Chapter badge is a stylised black coloured livery shield with the image of a clenched silver gauntlet centered upon a field of black and a silver rim outlining the shield pattern. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Silver Fists Feel free to add your own About the Silver Fists Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding